


The One Who Knows Me Best

by Headphone_Love



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Falling In Love, M/M, Nekoma Volleyball Team, Out in the open, my children, volleyball dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 09:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5661175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Headphone_Love/pseuds/Headphone_Love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo and Kenma have been dating for about a month.<br/>While they want to tell the team, it is something that isn't easily said.</p>
<p>Luckily (Or Unluckily) for them, they didn't have to say it themselves.</p>
<p>OR</p>
<p>The one where Kuroo and Kenma are caught making out in the gym supply closet by their entire team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Who Knows Me Best

"Mm...K-Kuroo someone could..." 

The captain opened his eyes to see the blushing male that had his head tilted to the side, eyes half lidded. The expression across his face seemed normal enough, but his eyes gave away everything. Kuroo couldn't help the small smirk that spread across his lips as he leaned forward to kiss the other's red cheeks. One of Kenma's eyes closed at the affectionate gesture, but he didn't seem bothered by it.

"You still worried someone might walk in?" he murmured, trailing the gently kisses down his jawline and neck. Kenma looked away as if irritated, but the light in his eyes showed he was simply flustered. Kuroo wondered if it was truly just the fear of someone seeing him this way, or if it was because of them being together. 

"Even if someone does, I'm still the captain, you realize this right?" he teased before feeling a hand on his head. He blinked in surprise, Kenma looking away as his cheeks bloomed with more colour than before. 

"It isn't that I don't want them to know...." he murmured lightly. Kuroo seemed thrown off by his words but took a moment before responding. A small chuckle left his lips as he pulled the other close and nuzzled his neck. Kenma just watched, continuing to run a hand through the elder's hair. 

_'You really do know me best, don't you, Kenma?'_ he thought to himself. As if knowing what he was thinking Kenma pushed the other away as he sat on his lap. He placed both hands on his cheeks and nodded slowly. 

"I wouldn't be with you if I didn't want to be or if I was worried. I just prefer...."

"...not being in the spotlight. I understand" Kuroo finished, Kenma offering a tiny smile. 

"...exactly" he whispered, removing one hand from Kuroo's cheeks to cover his face. 

The flustered yet happy expression on Kenma's face sent shocks through Kuroo, whose heart seemed to beat even faster whenever Kenma showed something other than disinterest. Kuroo had always wished to make Kenma show emotion, but would have never assumed that this would be the way he did it. What once had been a dream had become reality quickly enough when Kenma confessed to him. 

Considering how reserved the setter usually was, it was a shock when he came out and said that he hated whenever Kuroo talked to Karasuno's number 11 all the time. It was probably the only time that he had ever seen Kenma so angry and upset, other than the time chibi-chan had almost gotten injured. 

But the anger the second time had been different. Desperate, almost, as if he was truly scared that Kuroo would leave him for the blond with the glasses. 

"Yah"

Kuroo looked up in surprise as Kenma leaned in to kiss him again. It was Kuroo's turn to flush pink, his eyes searching Kenma's as if asking what he did to deserve a kiss. The setter usually never initiated the kisses, not unless they were completely alone, or he was just having a good day. 

"You....were spacing out on me" he murmured as he fiddled with Kuroo's jacket zipper, avoiding his gaze. "When you are with me, I would prefer it if you didn't do that" he finished as Kuroo's lips spread into a large grin. He pulled Kenma closer, resting his forehead against the other male's and humming. 

"Got it, Kenma" he whispered in a sing-song voice before kissing him again. Kenma made a soft sound at the back of his throat and wrapped his arms around the captain tightly. At the feeling of a hand in his hair, Kenma shuddered, only stopping when he heard a new voice enter the room.

"WHA- I TOLD YOU CAPTAIN WAS WITH KENMA!"

The couple pulled apart, Kenma's eyes wide as Kuroo looked at them in irritation. Nekoma volleyball team, the best cock blockers and atmosphere ruiners in the world.

Nobuyuki sighed and stepped forward, turning his back to Kenma and Kuroo as he crossed his arms. His eyes grew narrowed, the usually peaceful vice-captain sending shivers town the team's spine. 

"Idiot! Why did you have to yell!" Yaku hissed as he spun around, kicking Taketora and causing the 2nd year to hiss and turn to him with a pout. 

"So mean, Yaku-senpai!" 

"There, There, Yaku!" Lev said with his usual bright smile. "No need to get so viole- owowowowowowowowowowowow!" he gasped as he ran off, Yaku chasing him and hitting him with the broom that he had in his possession. He was yelling something about the other using informal language though Kenma was too busy hiding his face in Kuroo's shirt and Kuroo was too busy trying not to lose his own temper. 

While he didn't mind the team knowing, he hadn't exactly mentally prepared himself for the reveal either. Though in a way, he supposed both him and Kenma had wanted to stop lying to them. Why else would they have been in such a public area, with the team so close by? It was bound to happen.

Inouka just stared at the two as Taketora tried to calm Yaku down in the background, only to be chased, causing Lev to laugh and wish the 2nd year luck. Nobuyuki sighed and looked at Kenma and Kuroo, nodding his head and receiving a nod back from Kuroo before he left to straighten their other teammates out. 

Inouka stood there with Shohei and Yuki, before offering the two a thumbs up. 

"Nothing will change, I can assure you that, as long as you two remain at the top of your game!" he said as Kenma tensed, slowly looking up but not completely removing his face from Kuroo's chest. "We are still a team, so count on us okay?" he said happily before turning and walking away from the open door. 

Yuki tensed, bowing his head to the upperclassmen and nodding before looking over at Shohei who just shrugged. Yuki smiled a bit as he relaxed until Shohei grabbed his arm gently and nodding once more to Kuroo and Kenma before shutting the door quietly. 

"He never did speak much" Kuroo muttered about Shohei, Kenma shaking in the other's grip. Kuroo tensed, worried that the other had gotten upset at the fact that they had been outed. 

"Kenma, I am so sorry I really didn't mean for this to happen" he whispered as the setter looked up, eyes watery but for a completely different reason. 

His half-closed eyes caught Kuroo's attention first, next was the large smile on his lips and finally, the laugh that reached Kuroo's ears. 

Dazed and mesmerized, Kuroo watched as Kenma tried to suppress his laughter, his hands gripping the other's shirt tightly. 

"It was embarrassing" Kenma whispered once he calmed down. His face had gone back to its usual expression, but Kuroo honestly didn't mind. Whether for a second or an hour, he would always appreciate getting to witness Kenma laugh. Kuroo nodded in agreement to Kenma's words but didn't speak, just watching the setter as if he would disappear as soon as he looked away. 

"...but because we no longer have to hide....I feel relief" he continued, causing Kuroo's eyes to soften. "I was nervous about what would happen if Kuroo-san found someone he could touch in public...someone he could do those couple things that he really likes" he admit, Kuroo wondering why Kenma was referring to him as if he was a different person. He didn't question it though, noticing that Kenma's hand creeping up to his collar.

"But now that they know..." 

Kenma pulled on Kuroo's collar slightly, causing the captain to lean forward and gaze into his cat-like eyes. The setter's cheeks were red, eyes shy yet serious.

"That means Kuroo-san will only need to look at me now...right?"

**Author's Note:**

> As a request for my friend on Tumblr! I really hope she likes this ^^ 
> 
> I also hope any KuroKen shippers like it as well, as it is the first time I am writing a couple other than Kagehina! Hopefully, they do not seem too OOC, I tried my best to make them stay as in character as possible.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> ~HxL


End file.
